


The Courting Rituals of Nick Stokes

by Storybelle



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Greg is wooed like a princess, M/M, Minor Angst, Nick is a romantic, Pre-Slash, Sara is awesome, Set end of season 3, Slash, Unrequited Love, courting, nick pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybelle/pseuds/Storybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets the idea that Greg needs to be wooed like a princess. Or a penguin. Sara's not sure where he's going with this. But then again, neither is Nick.</p>
<p>Never let it be said Nick Stokes isn't a true romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courting Rituals of Nick Stokes

“Serenade him outside his window with a banjo?”

“No.”

“Send him a large pizza with ‘I want in your pants’ written in pepperoni?”

“God, no!”

“Have yourself delivered to his house, wearing nothing but a bow?”

“Where are you even getting these ideas?”

“Here’s a novel idea: ask him out!”

“Sara!” Nick groans, resisting the urge to rub his temples, where the first signs of a headache are appearing. It’s probably because they’re not getting anywhere with their case, and that very shortly he’s going to have to go to the DNA lab and see the person he doesn’t want to see (well, he does want to but it’s complicated.) But mostly, it’s because Sara won’t let this go. “It’s not that simple.”

But Sara, as always, was ruthless and unrepentant. He regretted talking to her at all. Why were they talking about this again? Oh yes – she’d ambushed him in the breakroom. Apparently he’d been ‘moping.’ You try being in love with someone who doesn't notice for three years and then see how perky you are.

“Yes, it is. You fancy him. When you like somebody in that way what usually happen is, you go up to them and ask them for coffee. Or dinner. Not suppress your feelings for the best of three years.”

This time Nick really does rub his forehead. He doesn’t want to deal with this right now, especially not with dozens of nosy co-workers passing by outside. The door isn’t even fully closed, for God’s sake.

“I’m sorry, you want to talk about suppressing feelings?” he snipes back and is gratified when her dark eyes flash at him. 

“That’s different,” she says haughtily. “Unlike you, I actually made a move.”

“You did?” Nick asks in shock. “When?” She waves a hand dismissively.

“It’s not important. But the thing is, I asked. I was shot down, but I asked!”

“Really?” Nick is intrigued. That Sara had actually made a move or more that Grissom had refused. 

“You should say something,” Sara insists. Her eyes don’t move from his face and it’s making him uncomfortable.

“I can’t,” Nick says pathetically. 

“Why not?” Sara demands and Nick winces as she viciously crumples up her sandwich wrapper. From the way she’s doing it, she’s imagining it’s his head.

“Because we’re friends. What if I’m wrong? It’ll be weird.” It’ll be worse than weird. Because all it’ll take is him telling Jackie, or Hodges overhearing and then the whole lab will know. And he knows what it’s like. He’s never quite gotten over telling Tara Mcleon in the ninth grade how he felt about her and the ensuing humiliation of her pitying looks after she had explained that she didn’t like like him, and she was going with Jack Nickelby anyway. 

And this time it’s a million times worse. Because this is not just some little school crush.

“Besides, he’s spent the last three years flirting with you,” Nick adds miserably. Sara just gives him a disgusted look.

“Anyone with eyes can see he doesn’t mean it. He’s not serious. Greg flirts with anyone,” she says witheringly. She takes careful aim and throws her crumpled paper ball at the bin. She misses and it ricochets off the lid.

“Not helping.” It doesn’t because it makes it that much harder deciphering when Greg does mean it. Just because Greg flirts with him doesn’t mean there are any feelings behind it, and he wants so badly for Greg to have feelings for him.

“Well, what are you going to do then? Nick, you’re hopeless. You’re crazy about him. You can’t just wait for him to notice you,” Sara scolds. She’s getting antsy now, eyes flicking up to the clock, shifting in her seat. Whether it’s because it’s time for them to get back to work or because he’s being stubborn, he can’t tell. Knowing Sara, probably both.

“Three years, Sara. I think it’s proof that the system works.” She snorts and pulls herself up.

“It’s a coward’s way out, is what it is,” she mutters as she scoops her trash up off the floor and bins it. “You don’t have to do anything huge. Just maybe some subtle hints that you’re interested.”

“You think Greg would notice subtle?” Nick jokes. 

“Couldn’t hurt, could it?” Sara points out, noticing crumbs on the front of her blouse and briskly brushing them off. “If it doesn’t work, then ok, it sucks, but you move on. You don’t get that outright rejection you’re so clearly afraid of. And if he does notice then maybe he’ll be the man and ask you out.”

“Ok,” Nick says slowly. “But what kind of subtle hints are we talking here?” Sara gives him a blank look, that’s not really all that blank because of the frustration sparking in her eyes.

“That’s your department,” she says. “You already nixed all of my ideas.”

“Your ideas were ridiculous,” Nick says but his mind is already ticking away. 

“Just try to be a bit more obvious, ok? I know I said subtle but you guys are already kind of flirty. If you’re thinking of being touchy or getting into his personal space you already do that.”

Nick flushes. He can’t help it, being around Greg all the time and so closely as well, crowded over microscopes and print outs. He’s so close he can smell Greg’s hair and feel the heat of his body and has to force himself to concentrate on the very important results that Greg is wittering on about.

“You can think about it while you go to the DNA lab to get our results,” Sara says sweetly, ripping him away from his coconut-scented, Hawaiian printed, Greg thoughts.

“What?” Nick says, panicked. “Can’t you go?”

“No,” Sara says calmly. “You can go. And flirt. Subtly. I’m doing you a favour. I’d love to go visit Greg but I have to go to Trace. And if you say you’d rather see Hodges than the love of your life, there’s something very wrong with you.”

“I wasn’t about to volunteer to deal with Hodges,” Nick mutters but it’s too late. Sara is grinning, triumphant because he didn’t dispute that Greg is the love of his life. 

In all honesty, it’s probably true.

 

***

 

Sara is miming something awkward on the other side of the glass. Nick’s not entirely sure what but she’s getting a lot of strange looks from the people passing by. Nick groans inwardly and rudely gestures that she should get lost before Greg – who is presently looking down a microscope – notices her.

Sara points to Greg and then makes a kissy face which Nick understands completely. He’s forced to mouth ‘Get lost!’ before turning back to Greg.

Sara only smirks and, thankfully, stalks off down the hall. Nick hopes that Hodges is in the mother of all bitchy moods today.

“Sorry, Nick,” Greg says and Nick almost jumps.

“Er, sorry about what, Greggo?” Nick says, automatically leaning down next to Greg and very sneakily inhaling deeply. 

“Your results,” Greg says and turns his head. Nick struggles not to panic with Greg this close, noses almost bumping.

“My results?” Nick asks stupidly. It’s not his fault, he’s high on Greg-and-coconut-shampoo smell.

“Uh, yeah?” Greg waves a piece of paper in front of him and Nick vaguely registers that he’s in here to pick up DNA for his murder victim.

“Oh. Of course. Sorry. Not with it,” Nick says lamely, ever so slightly shifting back so that the close proximity to Greg’s soft skin and big brown eyes aren’t making him stupid anymore.

“I can see that, man,” Greg says with a grin. “Late night or something? Hot date?” Nick curses his ridiculous ladies’ man reputation and shrugs.

“Uh, no. Nothing like that. So, what have we got?” he says, quickly changing the subject.

“Well, the sperm sample you gave me does not match either of your suspects.”

“What?” Nick says, snatching the print out away from Greg. “No way. That doesn't make any sense.” Greg shrugs, reaching for the mug that smells heavenly. Clearly, Greg’s gotten better at hiding his personal stash of coffee.

“Well, the evidence can’t lie, right? So maybe there’s something we’re missing,” Greg says. Nick hooks a stool and sits down next to Greg. He really should go now that he’s got his results but he likes this part of the day. He likes bouncing ideas off Greg. Likes it when Greg’s warm thigh is pressed against his, too.

“I don’t get it. Both the ex-boyfriend and the landlord were in the right timeframe to have murdered her. We were hoping the sperm sample could help pin the guy,” Nick sighs heavily and leans back.

“The DNA isn’t in CODIS,” Greg offers. “I know that doesn’t help at all, but whoever you’re looking for doesn’t have priors. Didn’t you say both the boyfriend and landlord were pretty sketchy?”

“Yeah, the ex-boyfriend was in the system for drugs and the landlord for assault. So both our suspects are down the drain.” Greg spins his chair so he’s facing Nick and as always, Nick gets a jolt at the sight of Greg’s eyes. People should pay more attention to Greg’s eyes. They’re usually so focused on his hair or clothes that they miss how completely beautiful his eyes are.

“Who did you like for it?” Greg asks. “Who do you think did it?”

“The landlord,” Nick says immediately. The landlord had easy access to the victim’s apartment – there’d been no sign that he’d forced the door and while she could have let him in, it didn’t seem likely. The man was a lech – and he had motive.

The ex was a suspect because…well, because he was a drug dealer ex-boyfriend. That and he’d been seen arguing with the victim the day prior.

“Ok…” Greg says, slowly. “So either the landlord is actually innocent and only went to her door to get her rent. She was late paying it, right?” Nick nods. 

“Yeah. Witness says he was hammering on it hard, the night before. He probably tried again when he thought she was there.”

“And the night before she was out at a club, getting accosted by her ex,” Greg says. He leans back too, mimicking Nick’s position, and Nick’s eyes flick down as the lab coat reveals more of Greg’s long body.

“Or…” Greg says and it takes a moment for Nick to snap out of it.

“Or what, Greg?” Nick asks. Greg bites his lip, uncertain, before leaning forward.

“Maybe this is stupid…” Greg mutters. Nick shakes his head. Greg’s theories usually pan out. There are people who are worried about him making the jump from tech to CSI but Nick thinks Greg would be great in the field.

“Or maybe it’s not,” he says. Greg runs a hand over his hair and down the back of his neck.

“Well, you’ve been presuming whoever raped her, killed her, right?” Greg says hesitantly. “But what if they’re not the same guy?”

“What if they’re not…” Nick repeats and then stops. They’ve been reasoning that the murderer and rapist was the same person…because, really, how likely was it that someone could be raped and murdered on the same night by two different people? But the evidence suggests so. And the evidence is never wrong.

“I’ve got to find Sara,” Nick says abruptly. Greg’s eyes light up as Nick gets to his feet.

“So you don’t think it’s a stupid idea?” Greg asks hopefully. Nick turns back and smiles.

“No, Greg. It wasn’t a stupid idea.” He turns and hurries out of the DNA lab, taking one last look at Greg through the glass walls, before he’s out of sight. If Greg is right, then they’ve got a lot of work to do.

He nearly runs Sara down as she’s coming out of Trace.

“So, how did it go?” she teases before she sees his face.

“I think I’ve got a lead,” he says and that’s the last he thinks of Greg that night before he climbs into his car to go home.

 

***

 

He’s watching Animal Planet when it happens.

He’s not even really paying attention. His mind is too fixated on the matter of Greg, skipping and rewinding, trying to find an answer. He remembers what Sara says about being subtle and then forgets it again in favour of Greg’s smile. He’s treating it like a case, he knows, but he can’t help that…so he keeps on studying the evidence, as best he can.

Nick takes another swig of his beer, although he doesn’t taste it. Now that the idea is in his head, he can’t let it go. What if he could have Greg?

He’s never thought about it too seriously before. Sure, he’s fantasised about Greg – in dark, quiet places, all hotwetslickGregGregGreg – but he’s never once thought that for real, he could have him. Probably because he knew that if he started to think about Greg in his home – napping on the coach, soapy in the shower, sleepy-soft in Nick’s bed – he’d want it so badly he’d break.

He thinks that maybe he’s going to break anyway. 

Nick sighs wearily. He’s only got the beer for something to hold, habit more than actually wanting it. He’s not even sure what to do with himself anymore. He can’t stay in, because he thinks about Greg. He can’t go out because he’ll look for Greg in clubs and bars that Greg would go to. And he can’t hook up for obvious reasons. The last time he came ever close was a man a few years younger than him, all doe-eyed and dirty blonde. When Nick had realised, he’d backed off pretty quickly. It was no use looking for a substitute.

Sara has a point. He has to try or get over it.

Except he has no idea how to do either of those.

Nick puts the bottle down on the coffee table and reaches for the remote. He’s completely lost the thread of the movie he was watching now. He flicks past the news, a click flick and a rerun of an eighties sitcom before he finds a nature documentary. He considers going to get some chips and dip when something catches his attention.

“Many animals have distinctive courting rituals. Birds perform the most elaborate and flamboyant courtship rituals. Sweet serenades, intricate dances, and the display of exotic plumage are all part of the contest to attract a mate. Courtship displays perform several quite different functions, from identifying a bird's species and sex to helping individuals choose suitable partners. They also help strengthen pair bonds and ensure that both birds are ready to breed at the same time. Bower birds build bowers and fill them with brightly coloured objects the male has collected. The female…” Nick mutes it, suddenly caught by an idea. It’s weird…but Greg likes weird. Not that Nick is going to buy a bachelor pad and fill it with shiny things to attract Greg, but still this is odd enough that Greg might appreciate it.

Nick picks up his beer bottle again and thoughtfully drinks from it. Courting. 

That could work.

 

***

 

“You’ve lost your mind,” Sara says bluntly that night. The break room is quiet: everyone else is on cases or bent over humming equipment in the labs.

“Thanks,” Nick replies. “You were the one that said I should do something about it.”

“Yes but not something you saw off Animal planet!” Sara says, shaking her head. “It’s mad. You’re not a penguin. Or a bird of any kind for that matter.”

“Humans court too,” Nick points out. “Maybe less strictly these days, but they do.”

“Greg is not a Victorian debutante,” Sara says wearily. “He doesn’t need to be treated like a princess.”

“You said subtle hints. This is subtle. And if he likes it he can make a move.”

“And you can’t?” Sara asks.

“I’m a coward. We talked about this yesterday. But he might not make a move if I don’t do something because he’ll think I’m straight or not into him because…” Nick trails off awkwardly.

“Because when you started here, you slept with several female cops and got a rep for it?” Sara says. She wasn’t even here at the time but gossip gets around the lab pretty fast. Even old gossip, which tends to hang around like decomp.

“Yes,” Nick says, wincing. “Look, can I at least try? I can’t keep doing this, Sara. If it keeps going like this, at some point I’m going to have to find a new job. I can’t see him every day and be this in love with him.”

Sara is silent for a minute, studying him carefully with her shrewd brown eyes, before exhaling softly.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” she asks. “Has it really gone that far?”

Nick nods. It has. It’s been so long. It’s gotten to the point now, that if he can’t have Greg that he can’t stay here. He loves Vegas and the night shift…but if he has to watch Greg fall in love with someone else, it just might kill him.

“Ok then. I can’t stop you. Might even help, if you ask nicely.” The corner of her mouth twitches so Nick knows that she’s on board. She’s Greg’s closest friend in the lab so her help might be invaluable. 

“Thanks, Sara.” She rubs her eyes, smudging what little eye makeup she’s wearing. 

“I’ve got to go,” she says. “Catherine wants me on a case with her.”

“Crime in Vegas,” Nick says distantly. “Never takes a break, does it?”

“No, but sometimes we get the bad guys,” she says, and they both smile. Yesterday, they got both the bad guys. Sara pauses in the doorway and half turns back to Nick.

“I hope you have more luck than I did,” she says quietly and then vanishes before Nick can say a word.

Nick sighs and checks the clock. He’s got enough time before Warrick comes looking for him. He pulls a loose piece of paper out of his pocket and snags a pen left behind on the desk by someone. He carefully cricks his neck before settling down to write. If he does this, he’s got to do it properly. That way, if it doesn’t work, he knows he tried and that it wasn’t meant to be. It’ll hurt but at least he didn’t go half-assed. He won’t wonder that things might have been different if maybe he’d tried harder, maybe done something different.

This is it. He’s giving this everything he’s got. Never let it be said that Nick Stokes isn’t a true romantic.

With his heart in his throat, Nick begins to write.


End file.
